Hot Shot the Baby Sitter
by G1Bumblebeegirl101
Summary: Gift for Sparkling Lover. Sorry for any mistakes.


:TRANSFORMERS ARMADA:

…HOT SHOT the BABY SITTER…

After Red-Alert's new invention explodes, Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Torhu are turned into five year old children, and also Hot Shot is left as the baby-sitter.

Can he handle four young children?

(A/N I'm sorry for any mistakes I was watching the 'Princess Bride')

Chapter.1: Hot Shot the Baby Sitter.

(Hot Shot's P.O.V)

I sighed to myself and sat down on the floor as I watched my young human friends, and when I mean by 'young' I mean 'younger' then they were before…at least by ten years. You see, earlier today Red-Alert showed his newest invention, he explained what it could do…and we were all impressed. But, when he turned it on it began to sputter and shake…then well, it blew up...

I was terrified because Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Torhu were there too. I could feel my stomach drop, the horrifying thought of them being injured or worse repeated over and over again in my mind. After the smoke died down and to my relief the kids were fine, but the kids where five year old children!

Optimus, Red-Alert, Scavanger, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, and I were gob-smacked as we stood there…looking are young friends…

A little later after accident: the alarms went off the signal of a Mini-Con's signal had been picked up, I was pretty excited because I was always up for a Mini-Con mission….well…guess what. Optimus Prime told me to remain here at the base to watch the kids.

"I have to watch them?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes, Hot-Shot," Optimus replied as he patted my shoulder. "We can't leave the kids here alone."

"Yes, Optimus," I sighed, but I then looked down to see Torhu looked down hugging my ankle. She looked up at me shyly with her big blue eyes sparkling. I gave in and picked up Torhu, holding her close to my chest.

"I'll do my best, sir," I added with a smile.

Okay, now you know what happened and how I was left as the baby sitter, it couldn't be that bad. How hard could it be to watch four kids?

Later during the afternoon, I lost sight of Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Torhu! We were playing a game of hide and seek, and I lost them!

"Guys!" I shouted as I ran down the hall way. "You win! You can come out now!"

If Optimus found out that I lost them, I knew I would be in **BIG** trouble. I continued looking for the kids hoping I would find them before one of them gets hurt, or find their way outside and get their -selves even _more_ lost.

"Guuuys!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath. "Where are you?"

Ten minutes had passed and I still haven't found them, then finally there was one more room. The Rec Room, Primus…I hope the kids where in there…they just had to be. And if they weren't there, I would have to contact Optimus.

I looked around in the Rec Room…I began to hear giggling, so the kids had to be in here. I followed the sounds of the kids' soft laughter, I decided to slowly tip-toe behind the couch, and there they were.

"Boo!" I teased, laughing when they jumped out of their skin.

"You found us!" laughed Torhu with a smile.

"Hot Shot," Carlos asked "can we play hide and seek again?"

My optics widen and I gently shook my head 'no', I really didn't want to play this game again. I also didn't want to hurt their feelings, so I suggested another game…without the hiding, the looking, and the freaking out if I couldn't find them again.

"How about we play another game," I asked.

"Okay," Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Torhu replied at the same time. "Which game?"

I rubbed my chin and thought for a few seconds, we could play tag.

"How about tag?" I suggested

"Yeah!" they cheered, "you're it, Hot Shot!"

Great…

After we played our game of tag, I felt drowsy….and the strong craving of Energon entered my mind. Rad began to feel concern about me, so we walked up to my foot and gently patted it.

"Are you okay, Hot Shot?" Rad asked

"I'm okay, Rad," I replied softly. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

Torhu walked up to me and climbed onto my stomach she hugged it and looked up at me and said:

"You look sleepy, Onii-chan,"

".'Onii-chan'?" I asked with a yawn.

"Big brother," Torhu replied "that's what it means in Japanese, Hot Shot."

I smiled as I stroked the back of Torhu's head, making her smile a little.

"Yeah," Alexis agreed as she also climbed up to my stomach. "You're like a big brother to us, Hot Shot."

Carlos and Rad looked at each other, looked back at me and nodded their head in agreement, as they also climbed up onto my stomach.

I was proud that my friends considered me as their big brother.

But the main thing I was thinking about why where Rad, Carlos, Alexis and Torhu sitting on my stomach, and what were _they_ thinking?

"Guys, what are you thinking?" I asked out loud.

They looked at me and shrugged their shoulders…

"Just showin' are love," grinned Carolos, "I think…"

I could feel my optics getting heavier and heavier at the moment I and I then fell asleep.

(Hot Shot's P.O.V break)

After Hot Shot had fallen asleep, Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Torhu smiled evilly at each other and slowly climbed off Hot Shot's stomach, they were secretly on planning to go outside and play.

Which they did, leaving the sleeping Autobot behind….

Jolt saw this and bleeped in fear, knowing Hot Shot would have a breakdown if he found the kids missing again. Jolt ran over to Hot Shot's side, whirring, bleeping, and chirping as loud as he could to wake up his partner. Sadly, Jolt had no luck of waking up Hot Shot, so Jolt had no other choice but to use force to wake up him.

So carefully as he could Jolt climbed up to Hot Shot's stomach and wiggled his fingers onto it.

Hot Shot woke up with a start as he felt someone tickling him, he shook with laughter for a few minutes when he saw that it was Jolt.

"C-cut it out, Jolt," Hot Shot giggled "stop it!"

Jolt obeyed Hot Shot and pointed down the hall way, indicating that the kids went that way.

"What's wrong," Hot Shot asked as he watch Jolt pointing down the hall. "What's botherin' ya?"

Then it hit him, Hot Shot soon saw that the kids where gone again.

"Scrap," Hot Shot muttered as he helped Jolt back down, then stood up. "I can't believe Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Torhu ran off again, after I told them not too because they could get lost again."

Hot Shot ran down the hall hoping he would find the kids in time…and before they got outside.

Luckily he caught up with them in time and grabbed his friends gently, he looked down at them and gave them a disappointed frown.

"Kids," Hot Shot scolded gently. "You know better not to run off like that, and after I told you not too because you could get lost again."

Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Torhu looked up at Hot Shot with tears in their eyes…

(Back to Hot Shot's P.O.V.)

Oh, no their going to start crying! I didn't mean to hurt their feelings, I thought I was just protecting them…

"Oh, kiddos," I whispered, hugging them close. "Please don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Torhu looked up at me, with tears were still formed in her eyes and her face was a little pink.

"I'm sorry, Hot Shot," she choked, "it was my idea. Don't blame Rad, Carlos, and Alexis! Blame me."

I sighed to himself and nuzzled Torhu, and dried away her tears with my finger.

"It's alright, Torhu," I replied softly. "It's alright."

Torhu smiled softly as well and she threw her arms around my face and hugged it,

"Aw," I chucked warmly. "I love you too, Torhu."

Man, if she only remembered that she was my girl friend back in her original age.

"We love you too, Hot Shot!" Rad, Carlos, and Alexis said at the same time, hugging me as well.

A little later the kids and I were back in the Rec Room, so I could watch them play.

But I was soon puzzled by when they huddled up together and started whispering…I watched them closely I hope they're not running off again.

"Hot Shot," Torhu then asked, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Are you ticklish?"

I could feel my face turn red after Torhu asked that question…I was afraid to answer it too.

"Pfft," I smiled "me ticklish? Nah, I out grew it years ago."

"Well," Alexis spoke up. "Can we see if you are or not?"

Uh…oh…I'm in for it now!

Before I could even move all four of them, Rad, Carlos, Alexis, and Torhu attacked me…I even let out a small cry of terror I admit…

They began to tickle at my sides and my stomach, I tried my hardest not to laugh. I covered my mouth with my hand and slightly squirmed around.

"Coochie-coo!" Carolos teased as his hand slipped under my armor, which tickled my protofrom like crazy, and that's when my laughter began to pour out.

"Do that again, Carlos!" laughed Rad as he gave it a try. Both Alexis and Torhu looked at each other and tried it as well. I pushed my back against the wall as I felt all four of 'em doing it.

"No-ho-ho-ho-ho," I laughed as I felt them pull on some wires softly.

"It-it tickles too much!"

"That's the point, Hot Shot!" the kids giggled.

The kids tickled me for a good 40 minutes, and 23 seconds…boy, I needed a nap!

I rested on my back and breathed deeply, but I tried to stay awake. After awhile of fighting to stay awake, I felt Torhu climb up onto my chest and lie down, she curled up in a ball and fell asleep. I soon saw Rad and Alexis had fallen asleep against my side, and Carlos had fallen asleep on my right knee.

Later as the sun began to set the kids were now back to normal and forgot what happened when they were 5 year old children.

This is gonna be a funny story to tell them. I can't wait to see their expressions!

Hot Shot the Sparkling. Coming Soon?


End file.
